33
by meow-meow-the-unicorn
Summary: Mello unplugs Matt game before saving so he decided to exact some revenge while the blonde is trying to take his test.


**Ok for starters I took this from my failed matt and mello 100 challenge but I liked this one so before I deleted it I decided to save just this one and edit and make it longer so it could stand as a oneshot. So I hope you like now that I have all that cleared up. Also this was inspired by the prompt of 33% if you couldn't already tell by the title.**

**Disclaimer- if you recognize it I most likely don't own it, unless you read my 100 challenge and recognize this plot that happens to be mine, so um basically death not just isn't mine. Can we be done with my confusing disclaimer now?**

**Yes I think we can**

_**=Start=**_

"Class tomorrow we are going to have a practice test for our real test a few day later" My teacher said in a tired, droning way.

I mean I don't blame her though, working in a school were at least two thirds of your student were more intelligent then you could ever hope to be had to be wearing on the nerves…and self confidence. But really why must I do a fake test, it's a waste of time I could be actually learning something for a change.

_Bring_

"Come on Mells I'm hungry" Matt whined at me.

Flipping my blonde hair out of my face I lead the way for my loyal puppy dog to the cafeteria. When we sat down Matt immediately stuffed his face with the greasy pizza he got while I slowly sipped my chocolate milk, "How is a fake test going to help us learn anything," I thought aloud.

"Cause our teachers suck ass and enjoy watching us die of boredom" Matt suggested as he got back to beating up trolls of whatever the fuck he was doing on his stupid ds.

"Plausible, but you shouldn't use such cruse language Matt" came the increasingly familiar and overly annoying voice of the sheepy thing next to me.

"What the fuck are you doing here" I asked with malice.

"Well at the moment I am sitting to eat, but if Mello doesn't enjoy my presence he may leave"

Instead of replying I threw my pudding at him and knocked him off his chair whilst simultaneously dragging Matt off to our room.

"I wasn't done ya know" He said slightly irritated but uncaring enough to gfo back.

When we got to our room I sat down to study for my classes while Matt went to his video games. About an hour in of studying and I couldn't take it anymore. The sounds of fighting and annoying music emitting from The red heads games was driving me crazy.

"Matt turn those god dammed things off" I yelled.

"Nope" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Roughly fifteen minutes later and he still hasn't stopped playing. I can't focus like this! So I did the only thing I could in my desperation for silence… I unplugged it.

"MELLO! What the hell? I was on the last level and about an inch from my check mark! You bastard what was that for" He screamed in anger.

"You wouldn't turn them off and I couldn't think with them on" I replied calmly.

"Fuck you, I'll get you back for this" He promised.

"I doubt that but go to sleep anyways" Surprisingly he listened and crawled into my bed to sleep.

-Next Day-

"You have thirty minutes to complete your test so use your time wisely" My teacher said in her boring voice.

So far today Matt has yet to 'get his revenge' as he promise3d, but it will probably be something stupid anyways like steal my chocolate until I threaten to kick his ass, or stab a knife through my text book like last time, or the scariest option being holding out on me with sex, but he likes it just as much as me so that's an unlikely option. Whatever it is will be worth the silence I got from unplugging his game though I'm sure.

I took my pencil out and started my test. About ten minutes later I felt a hand brush over the crotch of my jeans. I knew it was my gamer simply just from the fact he was the only one sitting next to me. I had to put this to an end because I could feel myself starting to twitch in my jeans.

"Matt stop it" I whispered angrily.

"Mattie stop it now" I growled through clenched teeth trying not to moan.

"Aw but Mells you seem to be enjoying yourself" My redhead responded smugly as his hand made a small dip into my jeans.

Stupid Matt and his warm hands and mouth and oh the things he could do with his mouth. No! I mentally slapped myself. I'm supposed to be focusing on my test and ignoring the fact that Matt is unbuttoning my pants. Wait he's unbuttoning my pants?

"No! Bad Matt" I said as I slapped his hand away.

"Mello is there something you would like to share with the class, cause if not then shut your mouth" My teacher yelled.

I nodded my head going to reply but I had to shut my mouth fast to avoid the moan threatening to spill from my lips as Matt shoved his hand completely down my pants. I was now solely relying on my nose to bring me my much needed oxygen.

"Matt please stop, I need to focus on my test" I whispered sadly reduced to begging.

I would normally have just beaten him up for such actions, but I don't want my teacher to come over to see what's going on therefore causing all my classmates to look over. It's really not on my 'to do' list to get seen by my whole class and teacher with a bare erection in the grasp of a cocky redhead.

"Nope" Matt happily replied.

Why do I love this boy again? Oh well I can do this, just ignore him and finish your test Mello. That's easier said than done. Matt has started pumping and playing with the tip of my engorged member. Mmmm, that feels really good.

I'm now biting my lip to the point of bleeding.

Ok there's ten minutes left and I have forty out of one-hundred questions left. Fucking wonderful. Hm, it's multiple choice, so 3 sec 2 x - 4 = 0 with the solution choices of

a: sqrt(3) , -sqrt(3)

b: Pi / 3 + 2n*Pi , 5Pi / 3 + 2n*Pi

c: Pi / 6 + 2n*Pi , 11 Pi / 6 + 2n*Pi

d: Pi / 3 + n*Pi , 5Pi / 3 + n*Pi

e: Pi / 6 + n*Pi , 11 Pi / 6 + n*Pi

God damn it I don't know. I can't concentrate with Matt's large, warm calloused hand slowly running up the underside of my cock. I look over to Matt's Paper he's already done with the test. Maybe I will just copy his answers, he is third they can't be that bad. Oh what else could go wrong he just turned it over using his free hand to draw axel naked, Matt just for this I'm going to burn your kingdom hearts yaoi collection.

Oh finally he removed his hand! I can finally get some work done. Oh the answers e. Then I feel Matt's hand back on my manhood but its warmer and…wet? Oh now I get it he removed his hand to lick it and make my already pre-cum soaked flesh even wetter. Lovely! I still can't focus when I'm about to cum. Three more strokes and a bloody lip later I'm completely soaked and my black jeans are ruined with white stains.

"I hate you so much" I mumbled dejectedly.

"Love you to babe" My seme gamer responded with confidence.

"Times up, turn your test in now" Our teacher yelled.

I am so lucky I had my thigh length leather coat with me today to cover up the lovely mess Mattie-puppy made of me.

I carefully zipped up my pants and put my coat on before my teacher came to our table and took our tests.

-Next day_

I was looking at the ranking while seething. I got 33 out of 100 thanks to that idiot smiling widely beside me. He got 98 out of 100.

"Mattie"

"Hm?"

"If that wasn't a mock test I would kill you"

"Revenge is a bitch isn't it Mells?"

_**End**_

**Review if I'm not the only one who thinks Matt could be the new Austin Powers.**

**If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about then go watch all three Austin Powers movies cause that shit is hi-larious!**


End file.
